


【魔笛水仙】少年游

by koalaforest



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Narcissus - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaforest/pseuds/koalaforest
Summary: 身处转会旋涡中心的白鹿巷莫少，遇见了若干年后伯纳乌的中场。心事拿云vs桂花载酒，没有谁比自己更能慰藉自己。





	【魔笛水仙】少年游

2012年的夏天，关于卢卡·莫德里奇的转会消息甚嚣尘上。

坊间流言蜚语，媒体推波助澜，球迷从笔仗不断发展到人身攻击，你方唱罢我登场，不到最后一刻决计没有消停的时光。

而此刻，风暴的中心，却是最平静的地方。

本应随俱乐部出现在大洋彼岸季前赛的人，此刻正倚靠着阳台，听扎达尔的海浪弹奏出无尽的乐章。

手机正在不依不饶地震动轰鸣，四方消息汇聚而来，很多不用看就能猜到，而至关重要的部分，只能静静等待。

心底的沙盘一遍又一遍推演，一如每次比赛之后思考复盘：知道主席的奇货可居待价而沽，想得出球迷的咒骂愤恨，考虑过以后的道路方向；决心已定毅然决然，但即便堵上一切，也没有人能确保稳操胜券。

纵是义无反顾，奈何人世无常。人间的无可奈何早就不是第一次经历，但谁都无法习以为常。

对着沙滩海浪，无意识地舔着嘴唇，伸手想去够一下手机的时候，身形一晃，眼前的风景一瞬间悄然变化了模样。

那是个特别符合他审美的房间。简约而整洁，有着温暖的灯光，最重要的是，占了半面墙的奖杯柜里，他似乎能看到太多无比熟悉的轮廓。

——其中的一些，是他当下孜孜不倦的追寻；而更高的地方，是一路踢出来的每个人，都会向往的荣耀辉煌。

“很意外吗？”带着笑意的声音从身后传来。

无比熟悉的声音，27岁的卢卡猛然回头，然后僵在了原地。

一个温暖的拥抱，来自33岁的莫德里奇。

“可能的话，我一直想抱抱你。”年长者的吐息在卢卡耳边传递，“最澎湃的浪潮，也会需要栖息的海岸，共同演奏风琴的韵律。”

“我们会走到最高处的，是吗？”卢卡咬了下嘴唇，眼睛里的光芒，如同星辰亮起。

“难道你怀疑过这一点？”年长者狡黠地眨了下眼睛，轻轻在卢卡的唇上落下一个吻，“至少，无论结果如何，你我从未放弃。”

年轻人毫不客气地勒紧了手臂，对着自己的嘴唇，深切地回吻了上去。舌头交缠在一起，交换着彼此的呼吸。晃动的金发蹭到脖子上，轻微的痒，唤起身体的记忆。

碍事的衣服滑落的时候，地板上瞬间铺满了长毛绒的织物，身体交缠在一处倒下去的时候，软得如同身在云团里。

“年轻真好啊。”年长的那一位似乎懒洋洋的，打开身体放任着卢卡的探索——这没有任何难度，毕竟最了解自己身体的，只能是自己。肌肤的贴合温度的交换，被一寸一寸吻过去，绝对的信任与安心，这样微醺的情欲，最是华美而惬意。

“一会我也要。”卢卡的指尖触及对方湿润的入口，轻轻地滑进去，唇齿却还含着一侧的乳尖吮吸，收获嗓音里动人的旋律，“时间给予的东西同样无可替代吧。除了岁月风霜以外，总有更美好的奖励。”

“你在安慰我吗？”低沉的男声带着浅浅的喘息，“已经够湿了，你先来吧。”

“比起安慰，我们更喜欢事实而已。”

手指一下子抽出，身体还在恋恋不舍的时候，取而代之的，是更大更滚烫的东西。

被湿滑的身体温暖地包裹缠绕住，发狠般冲撞着，一下又一下刺激到最敏感的地方，身体交合处，毛绒绒的毯子吸饱了液体，满地缠绵的气息。

“我也湿了，一会你射我里面。”感受到了坚挺的欲望，卢卡的唇舌含住了身下人的耳朵，从里到外细细品尝了一遍，“要抱。”

年长者笑了起来，手指从卢卡腰背一路滑过来，揉揉他金灿灿的头毛后又一路下滑，指尖轻巧地在他的身体里打了个转，收获更加猛烈的撞击。

“来，坐上来。”

卢卡扶着男人的器官一点点坐下去，莫德里奇的眼眸一瞬间深邃，刚才的慵懒仿佛只是时光交织的错觉。腰上使力，亲吻肆意，将卢卡整个揽在怀抱里，嗓音里只剩下喘息。

乳尖在没有抚慰的情况下颤巍巍地挺立，随即又被用力吮吸，在卢卡情迷意乱的呻吟里，腰间的抽送几乎将人捅穿般，身体被深深填满，热液涌入的时候，身前的器官也一并射了出去。

两个人抱在一起，交换了一个吻。还没染上过多岁月痕迹的脸颊，与时光洗礼后依旧年轻的容颜，对镜缠绵一般，蔓延开去。

从情事的余韵里回神，刚想说些什么的时候，眼前突然一个恍惚，定睛看去，海洋与沙滩继续演奏不灭的旋律，身边的手机铃声大作，下意识地接起，能听到经纪人激动的词句。

终于，等到尘埃落定，又是新的羁旅。

梦境片片碎去，似乎有人在额头落下一个吻，带着温柔的吐气，

“相信自己。”

END


End file.
